


The Unlikely Ascension

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Flashbacks, Marriage of Convenience, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Though Seri wants to support her family's business, getting married isn't what she had in mind. When an odd king offers her a chance to be the wife she's expected to become as a woman and the soldier she wants to be, she takes it, even if it means becoming a queen.Semi-Historical AU without a Dresden Slate, but the kings still have powers.
Relationships: Awashima Seri/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know how you get ideas sometimes and you know they're crazy and you shouldn't do it, but you do it anyway?
> 
> My rational brain tried to talk me out of this for a number of reasons. My not-so-rational brain bounced off with it, and here we are. 
> 
> There isn't enough fic for these two, so I tried. It might have been wiser to try with something not AU and not multichaptered, but I did say that the non-rational part of my brain took over, so we start here.

_Accept it,_ Seri thought to herself as she tried to find a way to adjust her dress without making it obvious her breasts were about to show themselves to everyone. Her mother had asked for the dressmaker for the lowest neckline possible, and it had been giving her trouble since she put the dress on. She wouldn’t have worn it if she’d had a choice, not without a few alterations. She was proud of her body, but even she would be ashamed if she exposed herself tonight. _Even binding them wouldn’t be enough. Everyone would still know you’re a woman._

She tried not to sigh at the thought. Her mother considered this a fine figure, one sure to get her a rich husband and all that came with such a prize, but Seri had never cared about marrying well, not like other girls her age. She’d spent her childhood dreaming of knights and adventure, not marriage and babies.

She wouldn’t deny she liked her dresses, and she enjoyed making herself look pretty for balls, her mother never had to complain or force her to do that. Still, she was just as comfortable if not more so with a sword in her hands.

She’d wanted to join the royal guard when she was younger—she still did, though she knew it was impossible. That was only for men, and she couldn’t hope to pass for one of them, not with these two… problems.

She had to give up on this idea of being more than just a wife and accept a proposal soon. She was already a “disappointment” because she hadn’t done so her first season, but if this went on much longer, she’d become much worse than that.

Unless…

Ao-Kon-Mizu. She hadn’t ever been there, but she’d heard stories. Everyone had—the sudden appearance of a lost heir was the kind of news that fascinated everyone. Some believed it couldn’t be true—the last king had died ten years ago in battle with the king of Kagutsu, and at the time, he’d had no children. The country had continued on under the control of a regent, struggling and only spared another war because Kagutsu had lost its king in that same battle. Kagustu had fallen under control of a war clan known as Homra, and tensions between them and Ao-Kon-Mizu were still high, with the vanguard of that land’s troops—a group called Scepter—stationed near the border in case one of their skirmishes became a true war.

They used to say Scepter was desperate enough for willing volunteers that they needed everyone they could get. That hadn’t even changed with the new king—he was said to be strange enough to allow women into his army even after it was filled with all the ablest men in his country.

She _had_ tried to risk it before, planning on leaving everything behind after making a delivery for her family’s _anko_ business. She’d have passed close enough to the Ao-Kon-Mizu border to where she could easily have gone across to them if not for the bandits that tried to steal from everyone in the caravan.

Her back ached with the reminder, and she grimaced, still feeling that wound in her pride as well. One of them had managed to get behind her and stab her just when she’d thought it was over.

She should be dead. She knew that, and for a while that had almost made the idea of staying to be married off tolerable, but as she recovered enough to attend more and more of these matchmaking functions, she found herself wishing she’d run off with that boy who was planning on opening a tavern years ago. Now she was almost trapped, would be if her parents and the men her had anything to say about it.

She pushed her dress up again. Her friends were all excited, since the king of Ao-Kon-Mizu was supposed to be here to negotiate a treaty, and everyone wanted a glimpse of him, and honestly Seri wanted to see him, too, though she didn’t think she’d have a chance to ask him about his army.

“Curious. This is hardly where I would have expected to find you again, Miss Awashima.”

Eyes wide, she swallowed as she turned back to face the man who’d spoken. He didn’t look much like the scholar she’d been traveling with that day, instead dressed with a formal military uniform that suited his bearing and figure, making his height even more distinguished. He looked like a noble now, not a simple traveler.

“Though I am glad to see you have fully recovered from that ordeal.”

“As am I,” she said, feeling a bit lost. She didn’t actually remember much that happened after she’d been stabbed. She didn’t know how she survived, and she hadn’t known he was alive, either. He had been, when she passed out, but the last thing she remembered was the leader of the bandits putting a sword to his neck.

He’d fought well up to that point, and his military position shouldn’t be any sort of surprise now, though he hadn’t said anything about it during their travels.

“I would have liked to have seen the progress of your recovery sooner, but my responsibilities prevented me from doing much traveling after that incident.”

She shook her head. “That wasn’t necessary.”

“Nonsense. You saved my life first, after all. I suspect had they not wounded you, there would have been no reason at all for me to fight.”

“You flatter me too much.”

“Not without intention,” he said, and she frowned. He held out a hand. “A dance, if you will and are well enough to manage it. I would think enough time has passed, but if not, I do not wish to upset your recovery by any means.”

She almost refused. Her dress was bound to fall again if she wasn’t careful, and she’d already embarrassed herself enough in front of this man by missing that ambush. Plus, no king would accept her into his army if he saw a display like that.

Still, there was something about him that made her take his hand. He led her out to the dance floor, people parting with enough murmurs to make her think she’d already lost her dress, but when she looked down, it was in place.

He adjusted his glasses and smiled at her. “With a dress like that, no one will be looking at me, which is quite fortunate.”

“Is that why you asked?”

He shook his head, leading her into the first steps of the dance. “I wanted to continue our conversation.”

“Oh, yes. We were discussing methods of making _anko_ when the bandits attacked.”

He laughed. “You have no idea, do you?”

“Was there another conversation I’ve forgotten? I… There is a great deal of what happened I no longer remember. After I was stabbed, there’s almost nothing. They were making threats, and I passed out. I… Just that and waking in a strange place with a healer tending to me.”

“Yes, I see. That explains a great deal.”

His words sent a shiver down her spine. Unsettled, she forced herself not to react. That didn’t mean any of those strange dreams were real. The blue light, the strange sword… No, that was just part of her delirium after she was stabbed.

She concentrated on the dance instead.

“Was it easier to speak to me when I was simply a fellow traveler on the same path as you?”

She supposed it was. “That time we made conversation out of boredom.”

“Oh, so this is not boring to you? You enjoy this sort of… event?”

“I don’t hate it. There are parts I do like, and parts I hate.” She almost caught her skirt on the toe of her shoe, but she didn’t think anyone saw it, at least not until she saw his smile again. She needed to get away from him before she did something far more embarrassing.

“Such as?”

She should not have said anything.

“Feel free to keep it to one like and one dislike if you are uncomfortable.” He gave her a strange sort of smile that didn’t entirely reassure her. “I’m curious.”

“The clothes,” she said, though that was a poor choice with her dress tonight. “I like most of the clothes. Everything is the best quality, people dress nicely, and some of it is very beautiful.”

“And your dislike?”

“The matchmaking. People lie so often. They think enough money can buy anything, and it often does. Too often.”

“You fear being bartered off?”

She did, but she would not say that aloud. “I have more fortune than most. My parents agreed to let me make a choice so long as I did it by the end of this season.”

“I see.”

He didn’t have the same pressure. He could take his time and finish his studies before he married, and he didn’t bring shame on his family by being unmarried—though she didn’t even know that he _wasn’t_ married. They hadn’t talked about that before, and she didn’t want to ask now. If she asked him anything at all, it would be about the time she could not remember.

The music ended, and she thought he might ask her for another dance, but the party’s host came up to him as soon as the music stopped.

“Forgive the interruption,” he said with a bow of his head. “I must speak with you.”

A cold politeness settled over the scholar as he nodded. “Very well. Thank you for the dance, Miss Awashima. Please excuse me.”

She bowed to him, not waiting to watch him walk away. Though long since healed, the wound on her back was throbbing and she fled. Her dress wasn’t too tight this time, but she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She needed air.

* * *

_Seri smiled in satisfaction as she sheathed her sword. There. That was the last of them here, and she felt a rush of excitement wash over her. This was nothing like training, nothing like the lessons she’d taken from the local sword master or the practice she did in her own yard._

_She’d just been in a battle, a real one, and though she knew these bandits weren’t all that skilled, she couldn’t help a bit of pride in how she had been able to deal with this half of them. The scholar had lured the others off in the opposite direction, and she should go see if he needed any help now that she was done with her group._

_She crossed the road and walked into the trees, following the signs of heavy footfalls and broken vegetation. Several people had passed by this area, though she’d seen a bit of that herself even while taking the others in the opposite direction._

_She passed by two bandits, each of them sprawled unconscious near a tree. She wondered if the scholar had tricked them into that or simply found some smart way of using the trees against them. She didn’t know._

_She reached a clearing, finding the scholar there, alone._

“ _Ah,” he said with a small smile. “It seems we have both been successful. That is good. We will have to return to the others now.”_

_She nodded. She didn’t have time to turn or move forward. The sense that someone was behind her hit at the same time as a sharp pain stabbed through her back. She cried out, and someone laughed in her ear as the pain shifted and then grew sharp again._

_Whoever was behind her shoved her forward, and she fell, struggling to rise as he kicked her again, sending more pain through her back. Her shirt felt soaked through already, and she knew that wasn’t right. She couldn’t have lost that much blood already._

“ _Awashima.”_

“ _Don’t get any ideas. You can’t save her,” the bandit leader said, coming up behind the scholar, touching a blade to his neck. “On your knees. Now. I’m tired of this game.”_

“ _I see. You were only pretending to be occupied with the others. You arranged this ambush while we were attempting to thin your numbers.”_

“ _Shut up,” the bandit leader ordered. He glanced toward Seri with disgust. “Pathetic.”_

_She did feel that way now. She hadn’t been able to fight through the pain, and she should have heard this one coming._

“ _She’ll live long enough for you to play with her if you want. Just get rid of him first.”_

* * *

Shivering despite the lingering warmth from the party, Seri looked out into the night. She’d been foolish, overconfident and reckless. She could have gotten them both killed, and she still didn’t know how she hadn’t. She remembered trying to fight one more time as they grabbed her, but both of them had been at the bandit’s mercy, so how were they alive?

She’d started to believe someone else had rescued them, since that was the only thing that made sense, though she’d also still thought he was dead until tonight. She didn’t understand. Had his fellow officers come in and rescued them? Was he part of Scepter, then? His uniform was blue, as fit the country of Ao-Kon-Mizu, but if he was military, why had he been traveling like a scholar?

“Once again you surprise me by being alone.”

She shook her head. He might assume because she had a body like she did that she was more popular than she was. She’d turned down a fair number of proposals last year, rejecting easily anyone who hadn’t even bothered to make an excuse to touch her, and with that came no small amount of resentment even if she didn’t see why she should reward any of them who tried to help themselves.

“This isn’t unusual.”

“It isn’t?”

“Since I’m not the sort who lets them touch, they’d rather look at me from a distance. Besides, everyone here wants to talk to the king of Ao-Kon-Mizu, not me.”

“Hmm. I suppose I can’t argue that second point.”

She frowned. “You want to argue the first?”

“I am here conversing with you, am I not? I see no reason to admire you from a distance when I could be right here, speaking to you. They don’t even get the proper picture in there, since you’re half obscured by these doors and the lighting out here is better.”

She didn’t bother smiling. She wasn’t in the mood to be flirted with, if that was even what he was doing. Her mind was unsettled from the memories, and she wanted to leave, but she still hadn’t had her chance to talk to the king or anyone from his delegation to ask him about his army.

“Though in reconsideration, I may be able to argue the second after all.”

She shook her head. “Not in my case. I did want to speak to the king.”

“Oh? What for?”

“They say he still allows women in his army. I wanted to know if that is true or not.”

“You want to run away to join the army?”

She wanted to hit him right now, actually, but she didn’t move. She didn’t nod, either. “I wanted to do more than marry some businessman with money or a supply source we could use for our _anko_ making. I want to honor my family, but not like that.”

“So you are not interested in marrying at all.”

“No. That’s not… I wouldn’t mind it, but not now. Not with it being all I’ll ever do with my life. I used to read stories about samurai and other swordsmen, people who fought for causes beyond themselves, and I wanted that. I love _anko,_ but it isn’t the same.”

“Intriguing. So you would marry if your husband was a man who accepted you as both a soldier and a wife?”

“I don’t think that a man like that actually exists.”

“Ah, now, perhaps you are being too hasty in assuming that your abilities as a fighter have no appeal, as there is, in fact, a circumstance where your skill set paired with your natural beauty would be highly desirable. In fact, I’d go so far as to say that—”

“You don’t have to lie. Not to comfort me or to flirt. I don’t need it, and I don’t want it.”

He shook his head. “You mistake me.”

She frowned. Was he trying to tell her he wasn’t flirting? This was just some kind of intellectual exercise to him, like adding two numbers together or deciding which way pieces fit best in a puzzle or storage? Or could he see this as some kind of philosophical debate?

“Excuse me, your majesty,” a servant bowed to him, not looking at him. “It is time for the last dance, and my lord asked if you would lead it.”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

The servant gaped at him, but he smiled, waving him away with a gesture of his hand. Seri’s throat went dry as she tried to find words.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” he said, sounding rather confident that she would. “Though reintroducing myself was clearly in order earlier, I held back for my own selfish reasons. I am Reisi Munakata, the ‘Lost Heir’ and current King of Ao-Kon-Mizu, the head of the Scepter army.”

She slapped him before she realized her hand had moved. Then she tensed, tempted to run. Hitting a man who’d groped her like that was one matter. She’d just hit a king. Yes, he’d teased her, but even so, she had gone too far. He could have her punished any of a hundred ways for that.

“Hmm. I suppose that is a ‘no’ to being my partner for the last dance of the evening, then?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share a last dance, but it is what Munakata does the next day that surprises her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes think my humor has the timing of one of those skits on a comedy show where they beat the cymbal to show it was a joke but no one laughs.
> 
> I keep trying, though.

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“I admit I’m a bit surprised myself, considering your reaction to my little revelation,” Reisi observed, and her mouth thinned into a line. She was annoyed, which he supposed was not unexpected. His reasons for keeping his status from her were not for her sake, after all. He’d only been a king for a short while now, but everyone treated him differently. That was all part of proper protocol, of course, but even the family that had raised him acted as if he were something lofty and untouchable. Others sought his favor by any means they could get it, demeaning everyone involved, using corrupted methods as well as underhanded tactics.

Though he did not need much sleep, he found it exhausting, and the short time he spent in Awashima’s company while she saw him only as the scholar he’d been when they met traveling together was a welcome respite. He’d also been amused and even concerned. Her lack of memory of the events that revealed his true heritage was somewhat worrisome.

“With all due respect, your majesty, that was not a _little_ revelation.”

“Perhaps not, but I did not intentionally mislead you when we first met. On that occasion, I was as ignorant of my status as you were a few minutes ago. Even if I always felt a nagging sense that I did not belong, acerbated as it was by the discrepancy between my intellect and theirs, the parents who raised me were also quite shocked to make this discovery.”

She nodded. “Everyone said Jin Hibari died without heirs in the same battle that claimed the king of Kagutsu.”

Whether or not he was the illegitimate child of Jin Hibari or connected to the royal line in another way did not actually matter. Reisi’s ability to manipulate the blue aura and command the sword that signaled its presence was enough that no one questioned him. He was the heir to Ao-Kon-Mizu’s throne. It was undeniable.

“As I said before, I did wish to see about your recovery, however, I was unable to do so. The state of affairs under the regent was quite disastrous, and it took most of this time to reorganize the country into a functioning entity again. Now that the country itself has been righted, I have had to turn my attention to our diplomatic affairs, which were also in disarray. These negotiations so far have been successful. My attempts to have some kind of… civil conversation with the leader of Homra have been complete failures. He refuses to accept even the most reasonable of requests.” Reisi stopped in the middle of his explanation, not certain why he’d felt free to say all of that to her. “You do seem to be staring now.”

“You’re a king.”

He was. That wasn’t in denial. “And?”

“It’s different.”

“Am I so changed? I know I took on the responsibilities of a new office, but it seems to me that everyone else has altered more than I have even with my new level of power. I did not have many friends before, but those I knew are now acting as if I am more of a marble statue than a person while at the same time trying to appeal to some kind of greed within me.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that you’re… You have even more of a presence than before, more confidence, and you speak with authority. You carry yourself like a king enough to where I don’t know how I missed it when we spoke.”

“You feel the need to be more formal, that much is clear.”

“You’re a king,” she repeated, and he almost laughed. Though power flowed through him that had been dormant before, and though he know understood his place when before he had been uncertain even in the education he was pursuing, he did not feel he was so different.

“I find myself wishing to make a similar observation about you, though it was not as if I could deny I met a woman that day. You traveled in far less elegant dress, but you were unmistakable then as well as now.”

She frowned. “I suppose it’s not something I can exactly… hide.”

“You considered it, though. Trying to pose as a man to join the army? There is no need in Ao-Kon-Mizu. I accept those I feel are worthy. I do not believe that gender alone determines that.” He found himself smiling again as he saw her face. “You’re tempted, aren’t you?”

She stepped back, shaking her head as she did. The music ended, and she bowed to him before leaving the room in a hurry.

He did hope it had something to do with that dress and not him personally. After all, he’d already chosen her for his queen.

* * *

“You danced with a king. _Twice.”_ Takako shook her head. “And you’re telling us _nothing_ happened? It’s not like you can say it wasn’t you. Everyone knows it was. There’s not another woman here that looks anything like you.”

She gave Seri’s chest a pointed look, which made her grimace.

“Nothing did. Please stop going on about it. You’ll get my mother thinking crazy ideas like I’m going to marry him, and I don’t need that. She’s still mad I refused the owner of that sugar factory.”

“He was the worst. Smelly, three times your age, and always touching where shouldn’t,” Hiyori said, shuddering. “Just thinking about him makes me want a bath.”

Seri did, too. She’d much rather not think about anything, though her mind kept going back to the possibility Munakata had dangled before her last night. He’d as much as said he’d accept her into the Scepter army. She could do what she really wanted, not just marry so her family could have as much sugar as they wanted.

The owner of the sugar factory wasn’t the only one, not even the most recent one.

Takako had even married one of the ones Seri turned down. She never said anything about it, not wanting her friend to know that she was not his first choice. If Takako knew, she never said, but that did not make it any easier, knowing what that man was like.

Hiyori’s husband was a man they all knew, but he had never been interested in Seri, which was a relief. They even seemed happy together.

“Don’t try and change the subject,” Takako said. “Since the king of Ao-Kon-Mizu has been here, he’s been at the dances and balls every night after the negotiations, but he hasn’t danced with anyone twice—besides _you._ You wore that dress your mom had made that you were practically falling out of, didn’t you?”

“I doubt that sort of thing makes any difference to a king,” Hiyori said, and Seri had to smile at her. She was a true friend.

“This must be _some_ king, then, not to notice.”

“He’s not like ordinary men,” Seri agreed, since she’d thought so even when she only knew Munakata as a scholar. He was smart and strange, and while he hadn’t stared at her chest like most men did, she wouldn’t say he wasn’t aware of it, either. She’d seen a smirk at least once when she realized her blouse had shifted and was showing too much again.

“Of course not. He’s a _king.”_

Munakata was more than his new title. She knew that much, even if she still didn’t know much about him.

She wanted to say she wasn’t curious, but she was. She felt drawn to him, and she’d had to leave last night before she disgraced herself and begged to go back with him. She didn’t understand her reaction to him. Was it just how they met? Since he was still a stranger, maybe she was only curious.

Her back was throbbing again. She put a hand to it.

“Oh,” Hiyori said, looking worried. “Are you hurting again? Maybe we should go.”

“What? She hasn’t told us anything about the king yet, and we just got our tea.”

“Takako—”

“Seri! You have another visitor!”

* * *

She frowned, not sure who else it could be now. Both of her good friends were in this room, and she was not expecting any business associates. Her family should handle that if they came, not her, since they were kind and did not interrupt the times when her friends were gathered, since such occasions were rarer now that both Takako and Hiyori were married.

Takako shook her head as she reached for her tea. “That boy your parents hired to help make the _anko_ doesn’t have any manners.”

Seri supposed Hidaka could be a little too enthusiastic at times, but he wasn’t a servant, so he shouldn’t even have to get their door for her. Normally, that job was Yayoi’s, but she had the day off today and was likely searching for new books to read.

“Though I think he likes you, too.”

“Nonsense. Hidaka is just eager to learn,” Seri said as she started to rise. She had yet to see anyone who had tried as hard as he had to gain employment with her parents. He’d worked to perfect his _anko_ recipe, always asking her for advice. He was very kind and their best worker. She liked him, and she almost felt that leaving the business in his hands would be fine.

She couldn’t use him as an excuse to leave, though.

The door opened, and Hidaka stepped in to let another man inside. Once again in a military uniform, his tall figure seemed out of place in this room.

She choked. “Your majesty?”

“Miss Awashima. Forgive me. I had wanted to take advantage of the fact that today’s negotiations ended early. It seemed a good time to attend to a few other matters I wish to resolve before I return home. However, I was unaware you had company today.”

“Oh, we were just going, right, Hiyori?” Takako pulled her by the arm, making Hidaka frown since he knew they’d just sat down to tea not long ago.

Seri did not try and stop them. It would only make it worse if she did. This was already awkward enough. Takako would surely believe that something more was happening since the king was in her house, and Seri didn’t want to know what her mother would think. It was best they all go.

Hidaka gave Munakata another glance. She wondered if he hadn’t known Munakata was a king, either. In response, Munakata smiled at him. “I meant what I said. Should you decide you do not want to spend your future making _anko,_ there would be a place for you in my army.”

Hidaka’s eyes went large, and he hurried out, closing the door behind him.

She watched Munakata for a moment. “You like unsettling people, don’t you?”

“Hmm? No. I simply find his hesitancy a bit amusing. I believe he will come, but it is his decision to make, not mine. Speaking of decisions, there is yours to consider as well.”

She took a deep breath and let it out. She wanted to put her sword to use, and serving a king was a high honor. As strange as Munakata was, he was compelling. “I haven’t decided to go with you. I mean, to join your army.”

“That’s perhaps for the best. I’m not offering you a position with my army.”

“What? You said last night that—”

“That I chose the members of my army on merit, yes. You have plenty of merit, that’s not why my offer is not for the Scepter army itself. In a sense, you’d be the head of it, second in command only to myself, but to do that, you’d have to accept a different title.”

She blinked. “Second in command? You would make me that? A woman?”

“Naturally. I find the position of queen is very nearly required to be held by one, actually.”

“Queen?” Seri sat back, staring at him in disbelief. “You… want me to marry you?”

He nodded, pushing up his glasses. “As I started explaining last night, the state of affairs in my country was a disaster when I took the throne. The regent made rather a large mess of everything, and the place barely functioned. I have set most of that to rights, but the diplomatic situation has yet to be resolved, and it does look like war with Homra is inevitable. The people are naturally uneasy in this situation. I believe the best way of easing their fears is to do what my predecessor did not—leave a clear heir.”

She gagged. Children. Not that she hated children, she didn’t, but her goal was to avoid that fate, at least for a few more years.

“You seem disappointed. Being my heir is unappealing?”

“Me? Don’t you need a son?”

Of course he did. That was a foolish question. Everything passed from father to son, and the families without sons were always troubled. Royal lines were even more important. Munakata, as a king, needed a son more than a normal man. Only with a male heir would people have confidence in their future. A male heir meant that the dynasty was stable, and some even preferred that there be two sons or more in a royal family.

He was asking that of her?

“Oh, yes, I will need a son eventually, there is no denying that, but a capable queen will do in the interim and give the people hope of an heir in the future.” Munakata didn’t seem worried, which she didn’t understand. Did anything upset this man? She didn’t remember him being upset when the bandits were about to kill him. “You are rather unique in that you are capable of negotiating the social aspect of the role as well as being able to face the unfortunate truth of it as well.”

She put a hand to her head. “I’m going to need you to speak plainer, but I also don’t know that I want you to. Nothing you’ve said here makes much sense.”

Munakata gestured to the tea. “May I?”

She nodded, realizing how rude she’d been even if he’d completely shocked her by asking her to marry him. “Yes, but please explain before I go insane with these thoughts in my head. If this is some kind of joke—”

“No. I am in need of an heir, that is an inescapable fact,” Munakata said as he sat down. “I do not currently have children, so that does present an issue, and therefore it is in everyone’s best interest that I marry quickly. The people will have their fears allayed. The line of succession will be clear. On a more personal note, I will be spared those that have been throwing themselves at me in the interest of being my ‘companion.’”

He poured himself a cup, lifting it to drink from it. His manners were perfect, even if he shouldn’t serve himself as a king.

“That’s all you want out of it?” Seri found that hard to believe. She knew how people were with those who had power. He’d still get those kinds of offers even if he was married.

“It is a distraction from what I need to be doing that I would rather not have. I had not intended to marry at all prior to realizing my position as king. However, I now have a duty to fulfill in that regard that was not present before.”

She supposed that made sense. Still, she couldn’t help her doubts. He’d asked _her_ to be a queen. She’d have had concerns even if he just wanted her to lead the army as he’d said, but to marry him and become queen?

“You could have anyone. My friends were two seconds from claiming they would divorce their husbands to become queen. Well, one of them was, at least.”

He set the cup back down. Once again he was far too calm when he spoke. “There have been four attempts on my life in the past two days.”

She winced. “That’s—”

“I am well-protected, so I am not concerned for myself,” he said, waving away her worry. She found it difficult to believe, but then before last night, she’d thought he must have died. Now he was a king facing assassins without even blinking. “As far as wives go, however, an ordinary woman would be in great danger even with several elite guards assigned to her.”

“I’m an ordinary woman.”

“Nonsense. You have already proven you can fight well on your own and are remarkably resilient. That wound you suffered could have killed you, but it didn’t,” Munakata said, and she tried not to shudder or reach to touch the scar. “With what I can grant you, you would be safe.”

He shouldn’t be able to make that kind of promise, but he was. His confidence made her want to believe him.

“As for us, I do think we share our own sort of… connection. Amiability?” Munakata frowned at the word, as if he did not like his own choice, but he shrugged ever so slightly and continued on. “We do not dislike each other’s company, and our conversations were pleasant. That is more than some arranged couples have, and before class distinctions enter into the discussion, marrying into the nobility would be more of a detriment than a help to me.”

She could only frown again. “That isn’t what anyone else would say.”

“I myself was raised in more humble circumstances, for one, and for another, the people hold some lingering resentment towards the nobility for the neglect done by the regent and some nobles’ own abuses. I do not wish to further that conflict by adding a wealthy bride who would ‘lord’ it over them.”

“So you want the daughter of an _anko_ maker?”

“I want you, Miss Awashima. That is all there is to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi makes his offer more enticing, and Seri makes her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too soon? Not too soon? Who knows? This section was difficult to write.

* * *

Reisi sipped the tea and considered his options. He had several choices that should persuade her, though he had a sense her hesitation was not because she did not want to accept but more the sense that she should not. Awashima was a practical woman as well as a dutiful daughter. She did not believe she fit the role of queen, nor did she feel she could abandon her obligations to her family for her own interests.

He could list further reasons why he felt she would do better in the role he’d selected her for, he could attempt to explain the sense he had of everything and everyone’s proper place, or he could simply wait for her to accept her own choice.

She had already made it. She was hesitant to admit to her choice, but it was made long before he even asked it of her. True, she hadn’t been thinking of herself as queen, but as a part of the army, yes, perhaps even to being a leader. She had some ambition, after all.

“This is insane.”

“Perhaps.”

She reached for her cup. Her hands shook slightly as she did. “You are so calm about it, and I want to be, but when I think about it, I can’t be. You’re a king. And the idea of me being a queen seems impossible, and then I look at you, and I… I don’t know why we haven’t left yet. There’s this war between the way I feel when I look at you and the rest of me. If I put myself completely in your hands, I’d have no doubts at all, and yet there is another part of me that says I shouldn’t. There are all these reasons why I shouldn’t.”

“I would give you a full accounting of the ones why you should, but I am afraid I don’t have time for that. There is one more required event I must attend tonight, and I leave in the morning. I’ve already been away from my country for too long, even if strengthening diplomatic ties was necessary and I had no one I trusted to send in my stead.” He leaned forward across the table. “I wonder… Would it be enough to extend an alternate invitation?”

She tensed. “I can’t go to the party as your fiancee. I don’t have any of what I’d need, my best dress is—”

“As much as I would rather not attend tonight’s social obligation alone, that is not what I meant. Come with me to Ao-Kon-Mizu.”

She blinked. “What? Tomorrow? That’s...”

“You can see the Specter army for yourself. Train with them. If you feel you wish to stay, you will be welcome in any role, though I will still hope you accept the one I’ve offered you.”

She swallowed. “I...”

“Your home is on the way out of the city. It would be simple enough to stop and collect you in the morning if that is your choice. Simply have yourself ready, and you may come.”

He finished his tea and set down his cup. He rose, knowing that he should not remain here for much longer. He did not have time for it, as he’d said. He had to change his uniform, which could mean dealing with another assassin. He should not indulge himself by spending more time in her company.

She stood, following him to the door. She must intend to see him out. Her manners were good, if not perfect, and with a bit more training, she would gain even more refinement. That was not to say she needed it. Some of her charm lay in those pieces that lacked complete polish. After all, he knew few other women who could wield a sword as she did.

That said, it was possible—indeed quite likely—that his interest in her was already known after last night and his visit here. He knew she was capable of some defense, but that wound in her back was a visible weakness, and he did not want others to use it against her.

“There is one more thing.”

She looked at him, frowning.

“Members of Scepter are granted certain abilities to aid in their duties. That is something I do as king. It is as simple as a knighting ceremony—and yet distinct as well, at least in my opinion.”

“You wish to knight me?”

He smiled. She amused him. Her guesses were wrong, but they were quaint all the same. “No, not you. Our arrangement is different, after all.”

She opened her mouth as if to ask about it, and he took the opportunity, bending to touch his lips to hers. He wouldn’t transfer power to anyone else this way, but as she was his intended queen, it felt right to do so. Her lips parted further, and he didn’t know if it was him she was inviting in or the power, but he accepted the invitation all the same.

He let go and stepped back. She stared at him, a flush on her cheeks that spread elsewhere in a most interesting way. “That power may yet be of use to you, even if you decline my offer.”

She swallowed, and he thought she wanted to say a great deal. He put a finger to her lips.

“I do wish to hear everything you have to say, but I am afraid I have no time for it now. Should you accompany me, we will have plenty of time to talk. And should you decline, I will know tomorrow.”

* * *

Seri made her way through the crowd, not bothering to do more than murmur polite excuses as she made her way to the presence she’d sensed even before she reached this room. She couldn’t see Munakata anywhere, but she knew where he was. She could feel him, and she felt even more drawn to him than before this afternoon.

She refused to blush thinking about how he kissed her. That wasn’t as romantic a gesture as anyone else would assume it was. He’d given her power, as he said, and she could feel that, too. She had almost used it, too, angry as she’d been earlier.

The crowd in front of him parted as he stepped forward, a slight frown on his face. “I thought you wouldn’t be in attendance tonight.”

She nodded. “I wasn’t planning on it. This afternoon changed things.”

“I see.” He held out a hand, and she took it, walking with him to the dance floor. The song was half over, but she didn’t want to have this conversation in front of everyone who had been trying to gain his favor.

They’d gone through the steps twice before he spoke again.

“If you came all this way to refuse, it wasn’t necessary. I’d have accepted a letter or even simply your lack of appearance in the morning. I realize my actions this afternoon may seem counter to that, but I assure you I don’t intend to force you to do something that you do not want to do.”

“I’m going with you,” she said, and he smiled. She didn’t want him to, didn’t want him feeling like this was a victory when she didn’t think it was.

“ _Tell your father if you won’t tell me. What did the king say to you when you were alone today? I bet he asked you to go with him back to his country.”_

_Seri nodded. She had already decided not to mention the part about Munakata asking her to be his queen to her mother, but she was thinking about leaving with him to train with Scepter even if she didn’t marry him. “He wanted me to go to Ao-Kon-Mizu, yes. He said I could train with his army and even join it if I wanted to.”_

_Her father snorted. “You fell for that obvious of a lie?”_

_She shook her head. “No, I didn’t. It’s not a lie. It’s what he offered me.”_

“ _He intends to make a whore of you. You’re not going anywhere.”_

_Her mother grimaced. “You don’t know that. He might have wanted her to go so he could ask her to marry him when they were in his country. It’s not like he could do it here and have it considered legal, after all.”_

“ _Don’t be stupid. Even with a body like hers, no king would want to actually marry her,” Seri’s father said, making her mother flinch and drop her head. “She’d only bring shame on us, becoming his concubine, and I won’t have it. She’s not going to disgrace herself with some foreign king. Not while I’m still alive.”_

_Feebly, her mother tried again. “But if he did want to marry her—”_

“ _What good would that do us? She’d be off in another country, so even if she had all the money in the world, she wouldn’t benefit this family or our business. She should have just married the sugar farmer and been done with it. You kept insisting she’d do better—”_

“ _A king danced with her. Twice. And he came here to see her. He’s interested.”_

“ _In making her a disgrace, nothing more. I will not have my daughter becoming a whore.”_

_Seri wouldn’t let that happen to herself, and Munakata had actually asked her to marry him first. Suggesting she train with his army was a concession to her fears about becoming queen. Her father had this all wrong. “Father—”_

“ _Don’t bother. You’ve had enough time to do as you please. You’ll marry a man of my choosing and that’s the end of it.”_

“ _Father, I want to be—”_

“ _I said that’s the end of it.”_

Something touched her cheek, and she blinked, her memories clearing away as she looked up at Munakata. She didn’t even know why she’d thought it would be different with her parents, but even as much as she knew they’d been more generous to her than most, it hurt to know she was still just a bargaining piece for them.

“Naturally I’m not under any illusions that you feel a deep, abiding love for me,” Munakata began, and she struggled to control her reaction, since she couldn’t lie and tell him she did feel something like that for him. “Or that you’d be delirious with happiness at the prospect of marriage, but I didn’t think I’d reduce you to tears over the matter, either.”

“It’s not you. I… Your offer is… kinder than most. You didn’t just assume I’d want your money or title. You were offering me what I wanted.”

“In part, at least. You get a place with the army, and I get a queen. The agreement is almost equitable, if entirely in my favor.”

She had the strangest urge to laugh. “I… That’s...”

“I’d hardly be one not to negotiate for a position favorable to me or my country. I don’t accept defeat gracefully, either, though I do know when to retreat.” He smiled at her again. “In this case, I have no intention of doing so. Though if you feel that you have been coerced—”

“No. At least, not by you.”

“Now I am concerned. Not by me… but by someone else?”

“My father has changed his mind about the agreement to let me marry a man of my choosing. He says he’s going to pick one—I think he already has—so even if I wanted to take time and consider my options here, I no longer can. Either I leave with you tomorrow, or I accept marrying my father’s choice for me.”

“Ah. I see.”

Seri looked away. She shouldn’t have said it. She didn’t need him thinking she was running from her problems like a child. She wasn’t. She’d intended to tell her parents she was going to Ao-Kon-Mizu to see the army when her father made his decision, and she hadn’t changed her mind only because he said that. “I was going to come in the morning anyway.”

“Oh?”

“I want to see the army, and this… the power you gave me. I need to learn to use it properly.”

“Ah, yes. Of course.”

She looked back at him. “You seem disappointed.”

“Not at all.”

He said that, and he’d said before he didn’t expect her to love him, but somehow she found herself wondering if that was a lie.

* * *

“Do you have anything you wish to gather from your home? As much fabric as that dress has, I doubt it could conceal much of value. A few daggers, perhaps, but not the sword I know you favor nor any additional clothing.”

She looked at him with a faint redness in her cheeks, and Reisi smiled. He shouldn’t tease, he knew that, but he did enjoy seeing that bit of a blush when he could achieve it, and he liked to think that their relationship could improve if they were at ease with each other. She was reserved, and understandably so, as she was a woman disciplined enough to learn swordsmanship despite the many obstacles she faced doing so. Though he spoke of equality in his ranks, he could not deny that there were few women in Scepter. Most women had no desire for the skills needed in battle, and the few members of Scepter that were female tended to favor the role of the healer. Awashima was different, and that difference appealed to Munakata, who had no interest in having a queen who was a mere figurehead or even a means to an heir.

Awashima lacked some formal training, but she could fight, and the men of the army would respect her. She wasn’t as practiced diplomatically, but she could handle social events with some skill as well, and that would enable her to play the hostess a queen must be.

She had that and an outwardly appealing package as well as considerable humility. She was well-liked here despite having turned down several important men and being so sought after that other women should hate her as well.

He had a feeling she’d be beloved as a queen, which suited his purposes well.

Though in honest reflection, when he allowed himself time for it, he did acknowledge the pressure upon him to marry quickly, coercing him to a degree to make such a move far sooner than he liked, and his choice of her might well come from a place close to desperation, needing to avoid other less palatable alternatives.

He knew it was not flattering to set her as the lesser of all known evils, as it were, but of the available women suited to the role he’d given her, she was that. He liked her a great deal, admiring her ability with the sword, her base physical strength and stamina, her willingness to let another lead, her clear head in a crisis, and her confidence, even if that last quality had been her undoing against the bandits. He could not find a thing about Awashima that he disliked, though that might yet come. Still, he did not want to marry, nor did he want to rush to have children.

He was taking a wife to give the country a clear ruler in his absence and in the possibility of his death. That was all.

“I should go back for my things.”

He did not miss the words she did not say. “You do not believe your family will allow you to leave if you do.”

She nodded reluctantly. He reached for her hand, and she started, staring at him in confusion and what he suspected was fear.

“You will likely refuse this since you do not wish to be in debt to me, but as I have already extended an offer to you of marriage, I can hardly hold back in offering one for the necessary clothing and other items. Also, before you go protesting—if you become a soldier in my army, it is my duty to provide for you adequate housing, a proper uniform, your weapon, and food. It’s true you can’t be fitted for the uniform here as I would hardly want even my allies to know possible weaknesses in its design, but I can see to the other needs here before we leave.”

“You...”

“This is not an age where one must be rich to afford the armor to battle and only noblemen can afford to be knights or sponsor samurai. I see to it my army is properly equipped. I would do more so for my queen, but I am not going to force you into that role. If you choose to accept it after your time in Ao-Kon-Mizu… Then we will make arrangements. Until then, you are simply my newest recruit. I can’t have a member of my army going around unequipped.”

She laughed, and he frowned at her, not expecting that response even if he might have been trying for a lighter mood. “Thank you, your majesty.”

She wrapped her arm around his, and though he did not think he fully understood, he smiled and accepted as much as he’d been given.

He still had much work yet to do when it came to his country and his future bride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bond a little while traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two mistakes: I underestimated the intestinal fortitude required to write rare pairs, and I overestimated my writing ability.
> 
> I struggled with this for days, and even when a seemingly perfect last line happened, I know it's not enough, but this can cover their time traveling and maybe I can get some real plot going when they are actually in his kingdom.

* * *

Something touched his arm, and Reisi glanced over to see it was Awashima’s head. Though at first she’d been quite interested in the scenery while he attended to some necessary reading. He had been forced to put aside all but the most pressing of his correspondence, and there were a great many reports he had only skimmed before now, since his days were full of negotiations and other demands on his time. She hadn’t seemed interested in conversing, so he did not push the issue.

He did realize their situation was somewhat awkward. As long as she was deliberating her choice, they had no official status. She was not his fiancee yet, and while he was convinced that she was the one who should be queen, she could still refuse that. She had come this far, but that did not guarantee she would follow this course to the conclusion he envisioned.

Naturally, he could do more to entice her, and he might, if he felt it necessary, but he would rather she chose this of her own free will, with no interference on his part. He had already done that, he supposed, but he had felt something other than the usual ceremony should happen with a queen, and he had already exposed his interest in her and left her vulnerable to any who might seek to use it against him. He’d wanted to ensure her safety even if he wasn’t there.

She was ordinary, this woman, and yet so very not. He found her interesting, and she was certainly of use to him. He was even looking forward to seeing Fushimi’s reaction when he returned with her. That should indeed be something.

He was already in a bad mood, judging from the reports he’d sent Reisi during his time in the golden kingdom. There were some who’d say Fushimi was always in a bad mood, but that was not entirely accurate. Fushimi was guarded, and there was a great difference between that and a perpetual bad mood. Reisi knew as much and in general ignored his bad behavior, as he was invaluable to the fledgling court and little of what Reisi had so far accomplished would have been possible without the noble turned outlaw who now served as viceroy—as unwilling as he was to accept that title.

Reisi wasn’t a fool. He knew that most did not accept Fushimi as he did or take kindly to his decisions in Reisi’s stead. His presence alone was enough of a reason to push some members of Homra toward war. He’d made his decision aware of the potential drawbacks to Fushimi’s appointment, and he didn’t intend to change it, though he had gone forward with his plan to find a suitable queen in part because of those tensions.

He gave her another glance, tempted to reach over and touch her. His impulse was unlike him, though in a sense, she had touched him first. He could even consider this action of using him as a pillow as an indication that she trusted him. He had every reason to believe she’d accept his offer once they were actually in Ao-Kon-Mizu.

She made a noise in her sleep, and he frowned, the furrows in his forehead increasing when she started to fidget. He thought she must be having some kind of nightmare, and his theory was proved true a moment later when she cried out. “No, please—don’t.”

“Awashima,” Reisi began, shifting toward her, inadvertently making her fall forward off his arm. Though it should have woken her, the dream had a stronger hold on her.

“Leave him alone. He’s… just a scholar… You don’t have to do that. Take… Take what you want from me...”

He tensed. Those words were as familiar as they were unsettling. She’d said she didn’t remember what happened after she was stabbed, but her dreams would seem to prove otherwise.

He shook her shoulder. “Awashima. Wake up.”

She thrashed a bit, but something must have reached her—his voice or his continued touch—and she finally opened her eyes. She looked up at him and frowned. “Munakata?”

He was a bit pleased she hadn’t called him “your majesty.” That was for formal occasions, but he’d be damned if he’d let his bride go about calling him that when they were alone—as they currently were. “We’re in the coach on the way to Ao-Kon-Mizu. You fell asleep but then seemed to have a bad dream, so I woke you. Do you remember any of that?”

She sat up, rubbing her neck, and he noted her shirt had shifted so its neckline had strayed into an inappropriate place. Fitting her with new clothes was going to be interesting to say the least. Last night’s improvisation was not working as well as they’d hoped.

“Um, I… No. I don’t remember any of the dream. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.”

He shook his head. “There is no need to be sorry. It is a long journey, and it was clear you didn’t sleep well last night. Nor, I suspect, do you sleep well most nights.”

She flushed, looking down at her hands. “No. I don’t. Not since that time.”

He could understand that. Both of them had come very close to dying that day. “I suppose that is another thing that makes us compatible.”

She frowned.

“I rarely sleep. If you find yourself in need of company because you cannot, either, then you can have mine if you wish it.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Feel free to continue resting if you like. I’ve been going over reports, which is rather tedious, but so much is anymore that I am resigned to it.”

“Can I help?” As soon as she asked that, she seemed to regret her words. “Though I don’t know what I can do. I’m just—”

“No, I’m sure there are many things that can be done,” he said, and she frowned again. “Unfortunately, it was not at all safe to send any documents with real sensitivity, so I will not be able to review the reports on the army’s progress, nor pass them to you to begin an assessment of where else to address in their training, but I do have this report on the current court nobles which will be of use to you even as a part of the army—you may get tasked with protecting one of them or even subduing a rebellion in their part of the land.”

“Are things that tense?”

He looked toward the window, adjusting his glasses again. “Yes. Not everyone accepts me as the heir with grace or eagerness. I am not what many expected, nor what they are used to, and the lapses in judgment caused by the regent have unbalanced the usual checks and balances in place among the nobles. Some have gained enough strength to where they were very likely near to staging their own coup. Part of this trip’s intended purpose was to see if anyone made such a move while I was gone.”

“The assassins?”

“Likely part of any attempt, but not necessarily. Unfortunately, my guards were overeager, and none of the assassins were left alive to interrogate. I had planned on acquiring one myself, and it should have worked, but something about the weapon he chose and the nature of my protective shield in that particular combination resulted in it bouncing back and killing him. An amusing if impractical result, it seems. I will work on that aspect to ensure it doesn’t happen again unless I want it to.”

“Does everyone you gift with power have the same ability?”

He shook his head. “It’s dependent on the individual. Fushimi has the most distinctive one aside from mine, though that has to do with his past as well as his talent for concealed weaponry. Incidentally, I’d be very pleased if you called him a ninja.”

“I don’t know that I should.”

Reisi found himself smiling. “Ah, well, it is a bit inaccurate, but his reaction is entertaining each time, and as you are new… I should like to see what he does.”

“Did you ask me here for your amusement as well?”

“No. I told you why I asked this of you. It’s true I’ve enjoyed some of your reactions as well, but it’s not that I’m doing this only to amuse myself at your expense. The facts haven’t changed—I need an heir, I need a queen, and I want you. There’s been others who put themselves forward as candidates, others who were suggested by the court or various officials, and others I considered without any recommendations at all. You have more qualifications than most despite a more humble birth, and our compatibility is better than I have with the other candidates. Even when you thought me a strange scholar, you accepted me, you agreed to my plan without hesitation, executed it well until its flaw was revealed in that ambush, and while you do not remember all of what happened, I happen to know you continued in your efforts to save my life even after you were wounded. Why would I ask anyone else for this role?”

* * *

_Love,_ Seri answered in her head but did not say out loud. He would not want that answer, since he didn’t seem to consider the emotional part of an arrangement like this at all. Not that many did—marriage was more of a business agreement between families than it was any sort of emotional tie. She knew that. One of her friends had been fortunate—her husband loved her long before he asked and their families agreed to the match happily—and the other one had a terrible husband who’d settled on his second choice and quickly took a mistress.

Munakata was too practical to marry for love.

All of his reasons were valid, and she couldn’t argue with them, even if she still had some doubts about his decision to choose her. She couldn’t even say that she was holding out for  love herself, just something more than being married off for sugar. She had hoped to find someone that was not only interested in her body, someone who would accept her need to continue training her swordsmanship and didn’t expect her to have a bunch of children right away.

She glanced toward Munakata again. He hadn’t looked back at her, even when she asked him if he’d wanted her with him only to tease her. He was handsome, she was aware of that, and h is status as a king brought more presence to him, but if she kept looking, she thought she’d see strain and fatigue as well, especially if he rarely slept.

“I won’t ask again,” she said, and he did look back at her then. “I do trust you. It’s not your reasons I think are wrong. It’s _me._ If I had not been so overconfident… I don’t want to do that again, but I find that leads to a lot of doubt as well.”

He tilted his head to study her. “It would be a poor thing if you learned nothing from any experience, but I hate to think of such a strong woman riddled with so much insecurity. Had I known this humility was not the same as what you were reported to possess—the reason you were still well-liked despite the envy of others toward your natural beauty—I would have addressed it sooner.”

She swallowed. “Are you suggesting you have a cure for my doubts? I don’t see that you can say I wasn’t at fault for what happened.  I didn’t hear anyone behind me until it was too late. I didn’t even think about the men who were guarding the main part of the caravan doubling back for us.”

“I did. I leveraged it incorrectly against them being occupied with the main group versus searching for us. Considering what happened, it’s clear that their intention wasn’t just to take the valuables of the caravan, which was a possibility all along and yet one I’d rejected since the majority of bandits in the area wanted money over other forms of compensation and didn’t often resort to murder to get it.”

She nodded. She’d made the same assumption, that those men weren’t there to kill anyone and were only after everyone’s money and what they might be able to sell. It wasn’t like they’d been interested in her cargo.

“No plan is entirely without flaws. One does one’s best to account for all of them and have a plan for if the plan fails, but not everything can be countered. Some actions that would counter one possibility make the initial plan impossible.”

“Your plan was good.”

“Thank you, but that is not the point of this. Doubts are dangerous. So is overconfidence. An honest opinion of one’s abilities is best, and if you possess that, you have no need of doubt and are less likely to fall into a trap created by overconfidence.”

“Do you have an honest opinion of your abilities?”

“I’m a king.”

“That’s not an actual answer to my question.”

“Curious.”

“What?” Seri frowned. Was he trying to change the subject? Did he have doubts, this man who carried himself with such assurance, as if every part of him knew what was right and would see it done? She found that hard to believe.

“I was tempted to alter the course of our conversation by a physical response. It was… very curious.”

“A physical response? Were you thinking of covering my mouth or shoving me out of the coach to avoid answering?”

“I suppose in a sense it is the former,” he said, grinning as she frowned at him again. “Should I say I was tempted to kiss you? Oh, yes, I should since that is a very charming blush.”

She struggled to stay composed. Her mind had gone back to their last kiss, which had been intense due to him giving her his power, and she couldn’t help wondering if it would be the same if he did it again, or if it would never feel that way again. 

“You _are_ trying to tease me.”

“It was an observation, and I’ve made several others since that I must put to practical application later,” he said. She felt a strange thrill at that—his words were a promise but also a possible threat, and she didn’t even know what he might be planning.

Heaven help her if he actually chose to seduce her. She didn’t think she’d last very long against him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day in his kingdom gives Seri a chance to see and train with the troops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few setbacks that made me delay this, but then I wrote for another fandom and pairing and got motivated again. I was even thinking of a second chaptered fic for the other fandom, and that made me feel like I needed to update this first, so I sat down with it and happily made progress. I'm glad.

* * *

Seri felt herself being jostled and jerked her head up. She’d fallen asleep again, hadn’t she? Not that she’d slept the entire time they were in the coach, but it was still a long journey, and she’d gotten tired after all the reading she did. Since they weren’t talking, it was easy for the motion of the coach to lull her to sleep.

It helped, she supposed, that he was willing to let her use him for a pillow, and he wasn’t a bad one at that. Glancing toward him, she saw his eyes were closed. Was he asleep this time as well? She hoped so. He might not sleep much, as he said, but everyone needed their rest.

“Hmm,” he said, sounding like he might just be waking up. “We’re here, then.”

He hadn’t even opened his eyes, so she didn’t know how he knew that, but he wasn’t wrong. She didn’t think the building outside the coach could be anything but a castle.

The door opened, and he grimaced ever so slightly before he moved forward to step out of the coach. He turned back and held his hand out to her. She swallowed and took it, hoping she wasn’t about to forget everything she knew and embarrass herself the moment she set foot in his kingdom. He’d offered her the position at the head of his army, and if she fell, she wouldn’t look a thing like a proper leader, not even a decent soldier.

She stepped down next to him, flinching when trumpets sounded. His frown deepened, and she didn’t think he wanted that kind of fanfare.

“Ah, Fushimi,” he said to the man coming up to them. He seemed fairly young, but Munakata spoke highly of him, so she supposed his age—whatever it might be—wasn’t any kind of hindrance to him fulfilling his duties. “There you are.”

“Like I would be anywhere else. I don’t have a choice, remember?”

The others around them looked anxious, but Munakata just smiled, which only seemed to increase Fushimi’s visible frustration.

“I should ask if you’re completely insane, but I already know you are.”

Munakata’s smile didn’t falter. “Miss Awashima, may I present to you Saruhiko Fushimi? He is the current Viceroy of Pleiades. Fushimi, this is Miss Seri Awashima, the new commander of the Scepter forces and, if all goes well, my future queen.”

She felt all eyes on her and straightened her posture. Why had he announced her like that? She wasn’t dressed to make a favorable impression here, and she didn’t think anyone thought much of some outsider nobody being both the new commander of the troops and his potential bride.

She had to be blushing. This was almost humiliating.

“Would you like to see the troops now, Miss Awashima? Or would you rather rest before dinner this evening?”

“I could use a chance to stretch my legs,” she said, since she’d actually spent most of their travel time asleep, and all the doubts she’d had about coming with him were back in full force now that she was actually here. She wanted to see if she felt as out of place when she was with the troops.

“Good. Fushimi should have them ready for inspection.”

“They are,” Fushimi said, though he didn’t sound happy about that, either. “They’re training on the back grounds, as usual.”

“Excellent. We will head there first. Have someone see to it Miss Awashima’s things are sent to her room and an appropriate gown is set aside for this evening. Also, arrest that ‘coachman’ for murder and prepare a letter for the former coachman’s family.”

She frowned, but the guards moved to carry out Munakata’s orders. He pushed up his glasses, closing his eyes for a moment. Had he known the entire time that man was there and planning to kill him? Had there been an attempt on their lives that she somehow… missed?

“His attempt at placing us in the way of an ambush didn’t work all that well,” Munakata said, holding out his hand to her. “Come. I’d like you to meet the troops.”

* * *

“There was an ambush. And I… slept through it?”

“I take that as a compliment,” Reisi said, chuckling at her disbelief. “That you didn’t even realize an attack happened rather shows my skills, does it not? Not that it was difficult to shield the coach from any projectiles, and with them bouncing off my shield, the most you would have felt was me shifting in the seat to see better. Obviously, that wasn’t enough to wake you, which I also take as a compliment.”

She frowned. “Why would that be a compliment?”

“That you are that comfortable with me is very flattering and gives me hopes for the future,” he told her, watching her flush in a very charming manner. The impulse to tease her further came to him, but he chose not to, since he didn’t want to push too much just yet. He could tell she was uncomfortable here in Ao-Kon-Mizu, and he had to put her back at ease again before she refused to take either of the roles he wanted her to have.

“You shouldn’t have introduced me as a future queen.”

“I suppose in some sense, no,” he agreed. “There will be those that don’t care for the idea, and it is possible you will be attacked before this evening. However, it needed to be said, and I will not deny my intentions for the sake of convention alone. I do believe you are the best choice for my bride. That has not changed.”

She frowned, but she didn’t object again as they reached the back of the compound. Her eyes went to the troops instead, and he could already tell she was as displeased by what she saw as he was. Good. He wanted her to take charge.

A man from the ranks walked up to them, bowing. “Your Majesty. We only just heard you’d returned.”

“If I wanted my presence announced everywhere, that is more than possible, and a whole squad of trumpeters stands ready to do so and is forever disappointed that I have no interest in such things,” Reisi told him. That part of a king he truly did not care for at all. “This is Miss Awashima. From now on, she is in command. You will obey her orders as you would mine.”

“Your Majesty?”

Reisi turned to her. “Would you like to instruct them now? It does seem that I will have to have a conversation with Zenjo again. Admittedly, none of them stand a chance against him, that is true, but he _is_ supposed to be training them.”

She nodded, turning to the man who’d come up to him. Reisi figured that Akiyama was a good enough test of her skills. He was a capable sort, already well versed in combat, which might even prove a bit of a challenge to her, as she lacked much in formal experience. Still, Reisi felt this would be a good display of why he’d chosen her even should she fail and lose the match.

He passed her his sword, making everyone’s eyes widen, even hers.

“There is something to be said for shared property, after all,” he told her, and she flushed again. “Though it is actually a disadvantage to work with a weapon you’re not familiar with. I’ll see to it you have your own saber soon enough. Or would you prefer a training sword, Akiyama?”

“No, Your Majesty. I can meet the new commander with whatever weapon she chooses.”

She nodded, taking the sword from him and closing her eyes, reciting a careful mantra to herself before she opened them and withdrew the sword.

Reisi stepped back to watch them. Their initial steps were hesitant, though they didn’t falter in their footwork. Both of them were assessing their opponent, and he suspected there was some hesitance on Akiyama’s part to attack a woman, so he wasn’t surprised when Awashima made the first offensive move.

She struck hard, the clang of metal against metal drawing the attention of everyone in the compound. The force of her blow knocked Akiyama back. He hadn’t been prepared for her raw strength. Reisi smiled, pleased.

“Still think I’m insane?”

“You know I do,” Fushimi said as he came up beside Reisi. “Though you might not be wrong about her.”

* * *

“Thank you,” the man said, bowing to her. “That was… very instructive.”

Seri nodded in agreement. She’d been able to test herself against someone different, and if he was a true indication of the state of the troops, there was good potential there but also a lot of work needed. Her own teacher would likely want to quit, though if he worked for Munakata, she didn’t think he could. The man was simply too compelling. She didn’t think people could turn away even if they disliked him.

“Once again, I’m impressed,” Munakata said as he came over to her. “Despite your injuries, you’ve improved since I last saw you in action.”

She felt herself flush with the praise, even knowing it was foolish. She _had_ trained hard after she was well again, never wanting to fall victim to such an attack again. She wanted to be better, and she’d done her best to make herself so. “Thank you, though I still think you exaggerate my efforts.”

“You’re simply not used to someone complimenting your swordsmanship over certain other assets,” he said with a smile. “I assure you I have a healthy appreciation of both.”

Damn it. He made it very difficult to maintain her composure. She knew exactly what he meant by that, and she’d been right—if he did intend to seduce her, she’d stand little chance.

She bowed to him and held out his sword to him. He took it, inclining his head to her as he did, and reattached it to his own hip.

“You have a fine sword.”

“I know.”

Next to him, Fushimi made a loud noise of disgust. “Spare us your flirting. We have work to do.”

Munakata’s smile only grew. “Isn’t a king supposed to flirt with his queen? It seems to me that should be part of his duties as well.”

Fushimi balled his fists and struggled to remain calm.

Seri didn’t think she should let this continue. “There are a few things I’d like to see as far as training goes, just some things my own instructor had me do that I think they could benefit from.”

“Naturally. That is your purview now, though you may have to wait on that for the morning,” Munakata observed, glancing at the sky. “Judging from the hour, neither of us have much time before dinner, and there are certain… expectations when it comes to that sort of thing. Excessively tedious expectations, but expectations nonetheless.”

Right. He had mentioned dinner, and a dress she was expected to wear. She’d have to bathe and change, though she had her doubts as to the dress fitting her. Almost none of them did up top, and the last thing she wanted was to fall out of her dress in front of an entire kingdom.

Here in the training ground, she felt at ease, but the dinner would be different. She knew she’d gotten what she wanted—she was being taken seriously as a soldier in this army, though she wasn’t sure that any of them saw her as a commander yet. This part, while physically taxing, was almost easy. She felt good after the spar, and she knew she’d made the right choice there.

Still, Munakata wanted her for a queen, and she didn’t know that she could do that.

“Come,” Munakata said, holding out a hand to her again. “I’m sure you’ll feel better after a bath and a bit of rest. You can think about what you’d like to do with the troops and make a plan for the morning. Fushimi and I have lots of other things to discuss, of course, but I would like to hear your thoughts.”

She took his hand again, aware of how dangerous this habit was, but she didn’t know that there was anything else she could do.

* * *

“A few of the nobles have already been hit by a pair of swordsmen that look alike,” Fushimi reported. “They match the descriptions of Hayato and Akito Minato, though that’s not a surprise considering that Gen Shiotsu is one of your biggest detractors.”

Reisi nodded. A move from that party was not unexpected. Shiotsu wasn’t interested in serving a new king, only dedicated to his fallen one, and Reisi was not that man. He’d been forced to remove Shiotsu from court, and that led to his subordinates vowing revenge. They had been suspected in other attacks before Reisi left for the Gold Kingdom, and he had fully anticipated them coming out of the shadows to intensify their rebellion when he was gone.

“I’ll give that task to Awashima, then. She can gather a select group of the troops and track them down.”

Fushimi was frowning. Reisi could feel it, even if he wasn’t looking at him to see it. “You sure about that?”

“I want people to know she has my full support and for her to have a quick, decisive victory to rally the troops behind as well as the rest of the kingdom.”

“You are putting a lot of faith in her.”

“She earned it already.” Reisi did, in some ways, owe Awashima his life, and he hadn’t forgotten that for a moment, even if he’d been the one that freed them both in the end with his new power as king. She had been willing to give everything to spare him, and that he valued more than Fushimi might ever understand.

“That’s—”

A knock came on the door, and Fushimi stopped, going to open it instead. He made a strange noise, and Reisi frowned. No, he didn’t appear wounded, and the aura shield should have prevented such a thing anyway.

“Ah, I see.” Reisi smiled. “Welcome, my dear Miss Awashima. You seem to have shocked poor Fushimi again.”

“I am not shocked. I’m fine. I just didn’t recognize her at first.”

Reisi laughed. “That’s nearly impossible to believe, even if I am impressed myself with the transformation. You look every bit fit to be a queen. The dress suits you well, and blue is most assuredly your color.”

She reached up to touch her neck, which was enticingly bare and tempting. “I wanted to—thank you. I mean, thank you for the compliment, but I came to ask you about the jewelry they sent. Are you actually expecting me to wear it? It’s… too much.”

“As I understand it, those are mere trifles, and yes, I would prefer it if you did if only because otherwise I will find that bare skin above your neckline far too distracting.”

“I… I’ll go put it on,” she said, turning to leave. Reisi found himself disappointed she’d left so quickly. He would have enjoyed speaking with her more, and the dress was worthy of more attention, plus he needed to get her and Fushimi to work with each other.

Fushimi made sure the door was closed behind her. “She can fight, but is this really what you plan to do?”

Reisi nodded. He had already settled on it. “We’ve had no success in negotiating with Homra—”

“I told you we wouldn’t.”

“—which we knew was a possibility, but that leaves three of our four borders open to attack. The negotiations with the Gold Kingdom were successful in that we will have peace. We do not have an ally that will step in if we end up at war. The Minato twins are not the only threat within our borders.” Reisi turned back to his own preparations for the evening. “The final count on assassins was twenty-nine.”

“Thirty-six,” Fushimi corrected. “There were a few that didn’t know you were gone and a couple that went for me in your place.”

“I see. Then I believe it is even more important that I settle the matter of my succession quickly.” Reisi almost smiled. “I’ll have to redouble my efforts to secure my queen.”


End file.
